


Nightmares

by donttouchmyhairormycrown



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Kind of au-ish?, Nightmares, i dont know how to classify this, i love having Rosa break down, im too attached to the idea of Tiffany in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 03:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14393094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donttouchmyhairormycrown/pseuds/donttouchmyhairormycrown
Summary: The effect of prison on Rosa





	Nightmares

The dreams started as soon a Rosa came back from prison. The left her shaking, drenched in sweat and tears as she clutched her pillow. The next few weeks were hell. Rosa had told the squad that if they asked her about jail, she would spear them. So they had steered clear, assuming she was okay. But Rosa was not okay. The bags under her eyes were hidden with concealer, and whenever a wave of panic rolled through her body, Rosa disappeared into the closest bathroom.

When Adrian returned Rosa thought everything would get better. It didn’t. Pimento’s instability did nothing to help her own, and their break up left Rosa even more shattered. Rosa was only surviving through alcohol and caffeine, until she met Tiffany. Then Rosa slept curled around her girlfriend’s body, and when the damp walls started closing in on her, Tiffany held her hand and calmed her down. And for a while everything was alright.

Until Tiffany had to leave for a month long business trip. Rosa knew the terror would resume, but she did nothing to stop her. Rosa wasn’t about to stop her amazing girlfriend from embarking on a career changing business opportunity. Tiffany reassured her anyway. The nightmares would stay away, she would be fine. Rosa knew it was all a lie.

The first few nights were okay. Then the horror started once more. At night, icy hands dragged her down, and Rosa dragged herself through the days trying not to start bawling every 5 seconds. She smiled when Tiffany facetimed, but screamed and grabbed the covers at night all alone.

“…send this guy to prison.” It was Jake’s words that pulled her from her thoughts. The squad was huddled around Amy’s desk, trying to solve a huge case. However, the word prison set Rosa’s head pounding and stomach churning. Leaving would only arouse suspicion, so she stayed put. Rosa breathed in and out, willing herself to stay calm. Until her body couldn’t take it anymore. Rosa bent over and threw up into the wastepaper basket. She had barely comprehended what she had done until the squad reacted. Choruses of ews and anxious gasps filled the air. The world was spinning, and Rosa could barely stand upright, so she stumbled into the break room and crumpled onto the couch. Her heart was pounding out of her chest, and Rosa felt like a trapped animal, knowing it was going to die. A warm hand rested softly on Rosa’s shoulder, and suddenly she could breathe. Until she realised the hand wasn’t Tiffany’s. Shit. It was Amy. And Gina was with her. They were staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Gina spoke first. “So, prisons taken a harder toll on you than we thought, huh boo?”

“Prison?! That’s why you’ve been so off? But it’s been a while and you seemed fine.” Amy’s voice wavered. She was clearly confused. Gina and Amy were both staring at her, so Ros decided to speak. “I’m fine.”

“No, you’re clearly not,” came Gina’s blunt reply as she crossed one leg over the other. “Now spill.” Rosa glared at them both, letting them clearly know that she wasn’t enjoying this conversation. “Like I said, I’m fine. I panicked. I wasn’t okay when I got out of prison at first- I had nightmares, but Tiffany helped me. A lot. Now she’s away on a work trip and I’m alone.” Rosa hated how her voice cracked on the last word. “Oh.” Amy’s face was soft and understanding. She glanced at Gina before speaking. “Well, if nightmares are the problem, you can stay at my place. We can share a bed. I’ll kick Jake into the guest bedroom.”

“But-”

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about. We get it,” Amy interrupted. Rosa was glad she did. She was too tired to argue, and sleeping with Amy would help. “Ok. Look, I really appreciate it. I owe you.” Rosa sagged back onto the couch.

“No owing business. Friends help each other.” Amy smiled, got up and walked out.

That night Rosa slept better than she had in 3 weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments much appreciated :)


End file.
